Imprinted
by iHugzYu
Summary: When Yuuki meets Zero after so long, she suddenly drinks his blood, causing them to Imprint! What would Kaname think? :O ZxY some OOCness. YxK Please bare with me. owo;; this is my first Vamp. Kni. FanFic. RxR :D 2 reviews per ch. so i can continue!:


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. **

**This is my first time writing a Vampire Knight fanfic. I got the idea just by listening to the song "Suna no Oshiro." :3**

Yuuki stepped down the stairs of the house where she used to live as a child. Her long hair flowed behind her. Eyes of other vampires watched her as she elegantly walked. Kaname was by her side. Yuuki's expression was blank.

All the other vampires smiled, greeting her, because they had to. She nodded. Kaname bent down as whispered, "You have to lighten up, my dear sister." She nodded.

This was the first time out of many years that she was going to meet Zero. Her heels made clank sounds, and her hands balled up into fists. It was true, she still had feelings for him, and even Kaname knew this. But she was acting this way because she was nervous. The last thing she remembered Zero saying was, "I will kill you, one day."

_What if that day was today? What if he does, and Kaname killed Zero because of it?_ She thought to herself.

Zero had his back rested on a random tree. He had his regular school uniform on, since he had just come from there. He left his Bloody Rose gun in his dorm, under his bed. He didn't want to have the urge of killing Yuuki.

Yuuki looked up at Kaname. "I would like to be left alone." She said. "What if he does something to you?" He asked. "He won't." _Hopefully…_

Kaname nodded. "Alright, then. I'll meet you inside." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and then walked back inside of the house, gone to talk with the other vampires who want to start a conversation.

Yuuki gradually walked over to Zero. "It's been a long time." She said. Zero nodded. He stared at her long hair, forgetting how short it was. "I won't kill you." Zero said, showing her that he was nowhere near dangerous.

Yuuki had a small smile on her face. "That's nice to hear." Zero looked into her big brown eyes. "You seem lonely." He said. "So do you." She replied. "I see you haven't gone to a Level E."

They both knew this conversation was going nowhere. Zero pouted slightly. He missed the old Yuuki, the one that wasn't so formal, the one that would probably hug him if she had seen him now. All she had now was a straight face. "Yuuki," Zero called. "You're not as hyper." He smiled. He had to admit, he did like the quiet.

"I had to grow up." She actually meant that she's been locked up in that house for too long. All she had were books from long ago. She thirsted for hours until Kaname came for her to drink, even though she still didn't get used to get fangs yet.

"Becoming a vampire doesn't mean to grow up, Yuuki." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I wasn't as mature back then." She said. "Well, I miss the so-called 'immature' Yuuki."

Yuuki jolted up. "You miss the 'immature' Yuuki?" She asked, blushing a bit. "Well I'm going to be a wife soon. I have to learn how to control my ways."

Zero rolled his eyes at that statement. "Your becoming boring, Yuuki." He sighed.

Yuuki smiled. "I thought you would like that." Zero walked over to her, and cupped her face with his hands. "It's been so long since I've seen you, Yuuki. At least lighten up." He smiled. Yuuki's face became hot, and she felt Zero's pulse. She reached her hand up to hold his hands with hers. "I missed you too, Zero." She giggled, slightly.

He smiled. "Exactly."

Yuuki bit her lip. His pulse was very tempting. "You hear it don't you?" Zero smirk a bit. Yuuki tried to control herself as she remembered Kaname's words. _'Yuuki, you must only drink my blood. Do you understand?'_ She gulped. "Yes I do, but I can't. Kaname told me to only have his own. I can't betray him like that." "Is that right?" Zero smiled.

Yuuki nodded. He removed his hands from her face, and placed them into his pockets. Yuuki pouted.

Zero held up something that reminded Yuuki of her human times. "I found this in my pocket." He gave her, her whistle. Yuuki snatched it away from him. "Hey! Don't you read? 'Yuuki's whistle, Don't touch! That means you, Zero!'" As she read it, as smile blew across her face. She remembered exactly when she wrote this. She couldn't lie, she actually miss being a guardian for the school. Zero patted her head. "Well, I guess you should get back to your fiancée." He said. Yuuki smiled, and then pouted. "You're leaving already?"

Zero smiled. "You want me to stay?" Yuuki nodded. "Well, I can't. I just came for a few minutes. Unlike you, I have homework." He said, walking off. "W-Wait!" Yuuki caught up with him and stepped in front of him. "At least tell me how Yori is doing." Her eyes filled with sadness as she mentioned her name. "Oh, your human friend? She's doing fine." He answered. "Can I go now?"

"Not until I get a hug." She smiled. Zero rolled his eyes, and gave her a hug, which was probably the worst thing he should have done. He felt little tiny fangs pinch his neck and his blood was being drained out. "Y-Yuuki.." He mumbled.

_I know I shouldn't do this, but it was just so tempting not to…_ Yuuki thought to herself as she had the sweet taste of Zero's blood go down her throat. She felt Zero's hand fist her hair. Yuuki was glad she was far away from the house or else Kaname would be able to smell the scent of blood, and she knew she'd get in so much trouble. Yuuki could taste loneliness in his blood. She started to feel sorry for leaving him like this, turning into a vampire, and leaving all her precious friends, and love ones at the cross academy. _Zero… I'm so sorry.._

***GASP!* What going to happen next? xD To be honest, I don't know myself. .-. lol **

**2 reviews for me to continue. **

**Yeah, I kind of got my reference from Suna no Oshiro AND volume 11 of Vampire Knight. xD **

**So yes, please Review! **

**I would like to know what happens myself. :3**

**Oh and I keep spelling Yuuki Yuki because I think of Fruits Baskets. T^T Fail, I know. Lol xD Thanks for reading. **


End file.
